Protective fenders have been developed for personal water craft. An example of such a fender is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,729. In this patent, the fender body itself includes a hook portion to engage the bond flange on a personal water craft. A flex region of the body allows the fender to conform to either of the front hull or the rear section of the water craft. A suction cup or securing line is attached to an end of the body opposite the hook portion to further attach the fender to the water craft. Fenders such as disclosed in the '729 patent have the disadvantage of not extending below the water level of the craft and they tend to disengage from the craft far too easily.
It is desirable to provide a protective fender which gives the water craft protection above and below the waterline.